


Desire

by DragonofMordor



Series: In the Beginning [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/pseuds/DragonofMordor
Summary: Mairon catches a glimpse of Melkor before they ever meet and finds himself very interested.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote a while ago and never posted here. Since I wrote a sequel, I decided to post this one here as well.

Mairon sauntered over the newly formed ground on the section of Arda that Aule and his Maia had been working on. He wanted to see for himself the completed work, the mountain they had formed. True, it was not as good as it could have been. Mairon had suggested using different types of rock in its creation, but he had gone unheeded as usual. Still, it was his work, and he did enjoy admiring the things made with his own hand.

This was Melkor? This was the dark Vala that they all feared and hated? True, he worked to destroy all the hard work that all the other Ainur did, including Mairon’s own work. But there was a certain beauty in his destruction. And it amused Mairon to see the work that he had wanted to improve destroyed. If Aule had followed his suggestions, perhaps Melkor would not have been able to destroy it.

Mairon found his eyes roaming over Melkor’s body. Such a firm, hard form that still held beauty. Melkor’s dark hair was like smoke. His arms were powerful, and his back and chest even more so. His legs were so unyielding that Mairon was sure nothing could move them. And his hands…. oh his hands. The hands were big, and the fingers were long. Mairon could not help but imagine them on his body. He felt his body reacting in ways no one else had ever inspired.

“Who is out there? I know you are near, little Maia. Come, let me see you,” Melkor called out.

Mairon quickly moved away, not wanting to be seen, at least not just yet. He did not stop or look back until he was far away. He hid himself, not wanting to be discovered. It would not do for anyone to witness what he was about to do. He knew it was wrong, but the hunger was too strong. He had to slake his desire. He could not, would not ever talk to Melkor. He had to remove these thoughts from his head, and there was only one way to do that.

Mairon quickly stripped himself of the robes he wore. Once his body was bare, he ran his fingers slowly over his nipples. He wanted to take his time. He drew up the image of Melkor in his mind as he pinched each nipple in turn. He imagined it was Melkor’s hands rather than his own. Images flooded his mind, filling him with Melkor and all the things he wanted Melkor to do to him.

Melkor pressed Mairon against the wall. He kissed Mairon hungrily, devouring the Maia’s mouth. His firm body against Mairon’s felt so good. Mairon kissed back just as desperately. Melkor tasted so good. Mairon needed more.

Mairon reached down to grasp himself. He wanted to set a leisurely pace, but his need was far too great for that. Melkor stoked his desires as no other had. He slid his hand up and down. He was already hard.

Melkor’s fingers were in Mairon’s hair as Melkor explored Mairon’s body with his lips. No bit of skin was left un-tasted. Melkor looked at Mairon like Mairon was the sweetest treat the Vala had ever tasted.

Mairon arched his back as his hips began to thrust up into his own hand. He imagined writhing underneath Melkor as Melkor drove his pleasure higher. He reached down with his other hand to stroke against his stones, imagining Melkor’s lips wrapped around them.

Melkor pushed down on Mairon’s shoulders until the Maia knelt. The look in Melkor’s eyes thrilled Mairon. Melkor hungered for Mairon, he needed him, and Mairon needed to please him. He leaned in and wrapped his lips around Melkor, sucking and licking until he drew desperate little sounds from Melkor’s own lips.

Mairon’s grip tightened, and his strokes grew more frantic. He was drowning in the sensations and the images that filled his head. The only thing better would be Melkor’s own hands on his body.

Mairon was on his hands and knees. Melkor pounded into him with all the force of his powerful frame. He took Mairon and claimed him for his own. Mairon let Melkor take what he wanted. Melkor reached around to wrap his hand around Mairon, stroking firmly in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck yes…oh fuck yes,” Mairon keened. How was he so close already? He had never been able to bring himself off this fast before. He had never felt such a strong need for this before.

“Beg for it, Little Maia,” Melkor whispered in Mairon’s ear. “Ask me for what you want.”

“Please,” Mairon moaned out loud, the words spilling from his lips. “Oh please let me come.”

“Come for me,” Melkor murmured.

“Melkor…Melkor…oh yes… Melkor,” Mairon cried as he came. His seed spilled out over his fingers. The high felt so good, the best release he had ever given himself. He panted heavily, feeling more content than he could remember feeling.

“Beautiful,” Melkor crooned. “My Mairon.”

Mairon purred at the imagined praise. Melkor would find him pleasing; there was no doubt of that. It was never going to happen, he could not let it. But the fantasy was enough, at least for now. Yet still something had changed, and Mairon could not get Melkor out of his head. The Vala was inside his mind, worming his way into all of Mairon’s thoughts. Mairon now knew desire, a stronger craving than he had ever felt before. Mairon wanted Melkor.


End file.
